THE FACE OF JAPAN
by kay-kw33n
Summary: Light Yagami is a famous model, an icon and a god. When Misa his girlfriend and childhood friend is suddenly killed L takes up the case in hope of getting the killer and stealing Light's heart.
1. Chapter 1

"Light look this way" the photographer pressed the button and a flash went off. The man in question was walking down the red carpet along with a blonde girl clinging to his arm.

A reporter stopped him, the camera man filming everything. "Please Mr. Yagami tell us. How does it feel to have won the face of Japan modelling award five years in a row and nominated once more? Do you think you are going to win?"

"Well..." Light took a brief look to the reporter's name tag "Karen, I think this year I will be neck and neck with Mikami Teru. His new movie has turned so many hearts in his favour"

"Is there resentment there?" She asked.

"No. Mikami is..." A fucking stalker! "A good opponent and he deserves to win"

"So what are you wearing today?" She asked. "I mean you look amazing"

Light took a moment to look himself over his black tux fitted him perfectly even though he wasn't muscular and buff but slim and tone so the tux clung to the right places.

"Oh. My mother made this a while back so in memory of her I wore it today. It is for good luck" Light blushed slightly.

"One more thing Mr Yagami would you like to say anything to the viewers? To encourage them to vote for you" the reporter asked.

"Well... I'd like to win... But I still love my fans even if I don't" Light smiled brightly before walking off.

The screen went black.

"Watari what is the meaning of this?" A man that sat on an office chair with his knees to his chest snapped.

"L your obsession is really unhealthy" the old man in a black suit holding a remote control in hand frowned.

"I am simply observing! I assure you that I am not attracted to Light- kun" L frowned.

"Really? Really?! L as your guardian I have to warn you that you are pursuing a broken heart" Watari stared worried that L would end up hurt.

"How would you know that" L snapped. "I am just watching. I know he wouldn't love someone like me especially when he has 'Misa fucking Amane' the chance or probability of him returning my feelings are less than one percent"

"L-" Watari tried to lighten up L's down mood.

"Stop. I am aware of how hideous I look so leave me to my desires, I deserve that at least. Don't I?" L gave Watari a sad smile before turning back to the tv. Watari switched it on.

...

"Misa Amane has just been shot!" the reporter yelled. The camera went to Light who was shaking Misa.

"Misa wake up! Misa! No! God no!" Light was crying. Medics came unto the scene "don't touch her! She is fine. Misa!" Some men pulled Light off her body that laid in a pool of blood. Medics checked her pulse.

"She's gone" the man shook his head in silence. Light looked pale.

"No!" Light pulled out of the men's grip. Covered in Misa's blood he ran black to her lifeless body. His eyes looked over to the taller building the camera followed only managing to catch a glimpse of person.

Light stood up slowly and laughed before fainting.

L was shocked. What had just happened at the awards? He frowned. "Watari?"

"I don't think you should get involved L, we only deal with international matters" Watari advised.

"But you know I am going to get involved anyway" L watched as Watari shook his head smiling.

"Right from the moment he was calling out to Misa I knew you would get involved" Watari sighed as he left to make more plans.

L didn't care if it was selfish but it was his chance to get Light Yagami. At least if he failed he'd know for certain it was never meant to be.

"Light Yagami we will soon meet"

_

Light woke up in a white room. He knew where he was and what was happening. He remembered everything, how Misa went limp in his hand during the final picture before he stepped into the auditorium.

He forced back the tears. Misa was like an older sister to him, she was like his angel. There through it all.

She was his partner in the orphanage. He didn't love her even if he had told her he did several times.

He stiffened.

He had to make a report to 'father' and request a new partner.

It was difficult to grasp what had just happened especially because he wasn't innocent. He was the infamous hitman Kira and had executed over 800 people but those where strangers not family.

He would get his revenge and find the bastard who had hurt her.

He had to contact father first. That was his main priority at the moment. He had to get his clothes back and get out of the hospital clothes. Specifically he needed his watch which had an inbuilt two way communicator.

Light sat up. He caught sight of Mikami who sat by the door staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Light asked in outrage. "How long have I been out?"

"Guarding you and I'll say approximately 10 hours " Mikami replied. "Father doesn't want to lose his best toy and he thinks you were too emotionally attached to Misa. But with God on your side L has taken interest in the case and you know what that means"

"You can tell father I was just acting, I don't get emotionally attached." Light growled.

"And that's what makes you so hot Light its just sexy on you" Mikami chuckled "I have to tell you this though you have to find out about L. Everything you can. Find his perfect sexual fantasy. So we can find someone to pair him up with."

"Father's will shall be done" Light said almost robotically. It was the motto embedded into their hearts and minds from the time you enter happy saint's orphanage. Those who cannot keep up die.

"One last thing father said you are not to kill Misa's murderer, it will be taken care of by L" Mikami stood up. He smiled at Light before clicked a button on his watch. "Kiyomi Kira is awake. Tell Aiber to inform Father we are on our way back to HQ"

Light watched Mikami exit through the window. He couldn't avenge Misa. Father was testing him once more. Light never failed a test but this one... This one is quite tempting.

-  
Flash back

15 years ago

A small Burnett with lovely honey eyes stared openly at the Happy Saint's orphanage he had been assigned to. The place was pretty and looked friendly, children playing around.

"This is where you will stay till we find you a family" Mogi Raito's father's friend smiled down at Raito. "The place looks cool"

Raito said nothing after all he hadn't spoken since his parents were killed in their home before him.

Mogi pulled the small burnett along till they were Standing in Roger's office passing by different children. The man looked from Light to Mogi. He stood up and shook Mogi's hand.

"This is Raito Yagami" Mogi stared at the man that smiled softly at Raito. "Don't worry you will be safe here, why don't you go look around as I talk to this fine sir"

Raito nodded before leaving the office. He stared at a little girl with pig tails that was running after a boy with glasses.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was dressed in a black lollita costume. "Stop it Mikami! Misa will tell on you!" Light chuckled slightly. He watched the girl slip and fall.

"What's wrong?" He finally spoke to a person. Something Raito hadn't done in so long because of shock but he did.

"Mikami that meanie put a tack on Misa Misa's seat and Misa sat on it" she wailed.

"Its okay. I'll get him" Raito ran after Mikami who he was still far behind until Mikami ran into another student. It slowed Mikami down enough for Raito to be close enough to tackle the boy.

-  
End

Light stayed in the hospital bed waiting for L to make a move. In the game he had set, L was white and he was black on the chess board. Everyone knows that white plays first.

Soon enough an older man in a black suit and grey trench coat and a hat came in holding an apple laptop in his hands.

"Who are you?" Light asked. The man ignored him and continued to proceed as he liked. He set up the laptop and switched it on.

Immediately the screen showed a gothic L and from there Light knew he had won this game.

"Good day Yagami-san" the voice was mechanical.

"Who are you? Nurse!" Light pretended to panic. He did this for three reasons, one he was meant to be hysterical after the loss of his fiancee. Two he hadn't been informed formally that L was taking the case and three to see if it was pre- recorded.

"Sorry do not panic. I am L and I will be taking over the investigation of your fiancee" the voice spoke again.

Light turned his eyes to the strange man that stood beside the laptop looking at Light curiously.

"That is Watari my assistant." The voice spoke up. This made Light know that L could also see him if he noticed Light staring at Watari.

"Oh." Light tried to look very calm in a paranoid way. "I don't know who killed her. She just fell limp in my arms" Light leaned down then brought a hand to cover his face behind them he smirked.

"Did she have enemies?" L asked. Light forced the chuckle down and looked up with tear filled eyes. "No Misa was always so friendly" when she wasn't killing people. Light left that out.

"do you have anyone you may suspect would have done this?" L asked.

"No" Light forced tears out. "Misa was always so perfect" Light sniffed then straightened up. "But we had been receiving these letters threatening Misa but we never took it serious"

"Why not? You should have reported it to the police" L chastised. "Do you still have these letters?"

"Yes they are in a box in our home" Light sighed. "With the awards coming we thought maybe the public may think it was a publicity stunt"

"I see... Are you aware Miss Amane had a bounty on her head?" L asked.

"No I wasn't" Light patted himself on the back for that. He hadn't known that it was probably Father putting in clues to keep L entertained.

"I'll contact you very soon Yagami-san" Watari close the laptop and began packing up.

Things were going to get hot


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll contact you very soon Yagami-san" Watari close the laptop and began packing up.

Things were going to get hot. Light forced back a laugh keeping a straight face. So much for the world's smartest man.

He was playing into Light's hands just like every other sap in this mediocre world. "Thank you so much Yagami- san" Watari said politely.

"Oh not at all. The pleasure was all mine. I mean I feel a lot better knowing the world's greatest detective is working this case." Light smiled softly.

"Of course" Watari tipped his hat and bowed before leaving. As soon as he was gone for sure Light smirked. He had to start on all his plans. So much to do and so little time.

Light stood up from the uncomfortable bed and pulled out the Iv he had to go home.

"Oh" the nurse blushed at Light. She smiled softly" I am sorry Mr Yagami. Doctor Micheal wants to keep you over night just in case"

"I have to leave" Light looked into her dull brown eyes. The nurse looked about thirty with black hair packed in a bun and dull glasses.

"Well I guess I can talk to the doctor for you" she flushed. "Can I have your autograph? My niece loves you"

"Of course"

_  
Flash back

_

"Its okay. I'll get him" Raito ran after Mikami who he was still far behind until Mikami ran into another student. It slowed Mikami down enough for Raito to be close enough to tackle the boy.

Mikami refusing to be caught so easily knocked down a vase which shattered on impact.

"Okay you win" Raito yelled over at Mikami.

"I do?" Mikami asked pausing he turned to face the smaller boy. "You are very pretty." Mikami smirked.

"Why don't we shake hands?" Raito asked smiling innocently at Mikami who was walking towards him.

Immediately Mikami took Light's hand Light's face darkened into a smirk. He kicked Mikami between the legs before Mikami could fall over into the shards of glass he threw Mikami over his shoulder to the floor. "You stupid loser"

"Raito!". Mogi's voice was loud. It made him freeze immediately in shock. "What did you do!?"

"He was picking on-" Raito was cut short by Mogi's furious glare.

"Listen you demon spawn. This is the last place you have, you cannot go around beating up children your age because Soichiro taught you some martial arts." Mogi snapped.

"I didn't mean to" Raito tried to defend.

"you have gotten kicked out of all the remaining orphanages in the part of Tokyo, don't make me have to come back here for you or I'll teach you the discipline Soichiro never taught you" Mogi grabbed Raito's arm.

"You are hurting me!" Raito snapped.

"I don't care! I am tired of seeing your face around. If not for your whore mother soichiro would be here!" Mogi hate Raito and it was on display.

-  
End

L stared blankly at the computer waiting patiently to meet Light. He had combed his hair and even worn shoes. As soon as he had a visual on Light he gasped at the Near perfect being lying on the hospital bed.

L felt his throat tighten. It was almost as if he couldn't speak which didn't make sense. He had faced presidents and the most ferocious serial killers and had never been so nervous.

L finally straightened up "Good day Yagami-san" L almost slapped his face. That was not 'smooth' or 'cool' just lame.  
He stared at Light whose eyes kept flickering to the side as if staring at someone.

"Who are you? Nurse!" Light seemed to be panicking but it seemed a little to played out to L. There was just a gleam in Light's eyes that rubbed L the wrong way. Rubbing L, Light's hand... No! Focus!

"Sorry do not panic. I am L and I will be taking over the investigation of your fiancee" L finally spoke but grit his teeth when he came to the word 'fiancee' most would think he saying 'investigate your fiance' was a typo and he meant to say 'investigate the death of your fiance'. There were some things that didn't make sense when he dug into Misa Amane.

L frowned when he just noticed Light's amazing eyes were no longer on his person but on Watari in question. He almost wanted to force Light to stare at him and only him!

"That is Watari my assistant." L said as soon as he did the amazing eyes went back to him.

"Oh" Light mumbled. A hint of a smile graced his lips before his face went emotionless and calm but careful. "I don't know who killed her. She just fell limp in my arms" Light leaned down then brought a hand to cover his face. L was definitely feeling something off. Light's clothes off... No! He needed to focus on the matter at hand.

"Did she have enemies?" L asked trying to get back on track.

Light looked up with tear filled eyes something L thought should be banned making Light cry. "No Misa was always so friendly"

"do you have anyone you may suspect would have done this?" L asked, he was going through his files on Misa again.

"No" Light. "Misa was always so perfect" Light sniffed then straightened up. "But we had been receiving these letters threatening Misa but we never took it serious" this seemed very odd, Light seemed like an intelligent man. Why wouldn't he take it seriously?.

"Why not? You should have reported it to the police" L chastised perhaps he was over estimating Light's brilliance. Even if he was Light was still hot. "Do you still have these letters?"

"Yes they are in a box in our home" Light sighed. "With the awards coming we thought maybe the public may think it was a publicity stunt" this made L frown slightly if Light thought it wasn't to be taken seriously why keep every letter?

"I see... Are you aware Miss Amane had a bounty on her head?" L asked. He leaned into the screen studying Light's face. Light was hiding something and the worst part was that L wasn't sure if it was his instincts or the fact he just wanted a reason to spy on the burnett.

"No I wasn't" Light looked believable but something was off with Light. He was missing something and it made him want to continue to question Light but he needed facts to back up theories he may have.

"I'll contact you very soon Yagami-san". L watched the screen go back. He ran his index finger over his lips in a circular pattern.

Light Yagami. He was going to run a full investigation on him.

Then after that he'd contact Light for the box of letters.

-  
HQ

Light bowed slowly before the older man that sat on an office chair. "Father"

"We have to plan this right Light" the man smiled darkly. "We have been planning this for years. I have groomed you to replace L. No mistakes are going to be accepted"

"Your will be done" Light stayed silent as father stood up.

"Come Light I have something to show you" father slowly led light to the on the ground floor library through a secret passage hidden behind the book shelf to the training ground beneath the orphanage. There were many children training.

"Father?" Light asked.

"One day you will take my place Light and change things around we will rule the world." Father smiled. "But if you ever forget your place" he pulled out a small remote and pointed it at a child that was practising with a sword. He pushed the button down and the child fell limp on the ground.

Light stiffened.

"But I will not break you unless you make me Light." Father smirked. "Get rid of the body"

Mikami watched in silence as Light trained he had a mission to take out two people at the opera.

"You seem tense" Mikami finally spoke up breaking the silence. Light's glared at him in anger.

"I am kind of busy" Light blinked when Mikami was suddenly in his face but he quickly jumped back to dodge the knife Mikami had attempted to stab him with.

"You piss me off Mr. Perfect" Mikami glared at Light.

"Oh? And here I was thinking you wanted to have sexual intercourse with me" Light smirked as he watched Mikami tuck in his knife.

"Don't get me wrong you are hot and fuckable. But that only gets you so far. You are still annoying and bitchy but so sexy" Mikami said before sighing.

"I am sure it has nothing to do with you stalking me all the time" Light turned away to leave. "There is absolutely no way I could dislike you because of that"

"You have to let up a little prude. Or you'll get wrinkles" Mikami followed Light to the dinning room where the orphans ate.

"Even with that I would still be-" Light was cut short.

"You also need to let someone apart from Amane in. It is very unhealthy the way you keep it all inside... To yourself" Mikami said. It made Light frown.

"The rules say you only trust your partner 80% everyone else is a liability that can harm and/or betray you" Light grabbed a tray for himself and went on the line for food.

"It also says that you should be social with 'family' when have you and I ever been social?" Mikami asked.

"You just want to have sex with me which is disgusting by the way" Light growled.

"But we are family you have to like me Light ol' chap" Mikami chuckled.

"Oh, so you think that we are family?" Light asked.

"Yeah " Mikami responded.

"So then you can't have sex with family or it is incest" Light smiled.

"Like everyone didn't know you used to fuck Misa" Mikami snapped. "Admit it you are scared to fall for me that's why you hate me so much"

"No I hate you because you are a bastard! Always have been and always will be" Light frowned when Mikami just shifted closer to him.

"But I love you so we can level each other out" Mikami quickly shifted his head to the side Light's gun had shot were Mikami's head was. "Careful it is almost as if you are trying to kill me"

"You are like a cockroach you just won't die." Light snapped.

"Have you finished up your plan with L?" Mikami asked changing the topic.

"Its confidential." Light responded.

"So cold." Mikami chuckled. "You get a rookie for this mission. Miheal keehl goes by Mello."

"How would you know this?" Light asked.

"I make it my business to know anything about you." Mikami chuckled.

Light stared blankly at the new rookie assigned to him. Mello son of the former underworld leader of the death raiders in Germany.

"Kira" Light said quickly.

"Mello" the blonde in leather responded before pulling out a chocolate bar and snapping a piece of it off.

"Now that introductions have taken place I'll brief you on your part of the mission" Light began.

"Whatever pretty boy" Mello shrugged.

"You will-" Light looked Mello over "just wait out as I finish this mission I don't want someone ruining my careful and precise planing"

"No way pretty boy I get a piece of this I have been training for this for four years" Mello frowned.

"If you get caught I won't be coming for you" Light sighed. "Fine, take out guards in black A. Get to the security room and turn off the systems. Make sure you destroy all footage. Wait ten minutes then start a fire"

"Then you will- what? I seem to be doing all the work" Mello glared at Light.

"Do you want a piece or not?" Light asked.

"Fine" Mello sighed before taking picking up the chocolate bar and taking a bite.

"Get on the plane we have work to do" Light walked towards the black plane with a duffle bag on his shoulder.

L was going through Light's file. It was very impressive, infact the word was an understatement. Light Yagami was a genius.

He was athletic hence the tennis championship winner two years in a row. He graduated from To-oh university top of his class in mathematics.

His IQ test was amazing but after that he changed his first name from Raito to Light and went into modelling.

The question was why? Why would such a fine mind go into modelling when even NASA tried to recruit him.

Why would someone so smart not anticipate the outcome of such letters sent by a crazy fan. How could he not know why Misa Amane had a bounty on her head?

Why did he change his name? Why go into modelling? His parents were killed when he was younger.

Happy saints... Orphanage?

Two family that had adopted Light, both ended up committing suicide. He was sent back to happy saints before he was adopted again. But by who? It was not stated.

L frowned. He was probably over thinking this. Light was just a model with an IQ he feared was higher than his. He played tennis and gymnastics. He just couldn't be suspicious could he? L sighed. He got up leaving the room.

"What is wrong?" Watari walked up to him still holding the cake he'd just bought for L.

"Do you think Light is suspicious? I don't know but something seems off. At the same time I feel as though it is just lust showing its head" L smiled sadly. Why was Light Yagami the one who made him confused?

-

_

Light waited for Mello at the (okay here I am not sure how to spell this word) rundevou point they had agreed on. He knew something was wrong and the best option was to leave.

He didn't know why but he just couldn't leave a rookie behind on his first mission he cursed himself for even letting the rookie on.

He should have not given him anything to do. Sighing he headed back for Mello to save the rude boy's ass.

"I am only saving him because he reminds me of Misa" Light whispered under his breath. He knew re-entering and saving Mello would be harder than the original mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

Please leave a review to encourage me.

* * *

Thank you to those who left Reviews :)

* * *

"I am only saving him because he reminds me of Misa" Light whispered under his breath. He knew re-entering and saving Mello would be harder than the original mission.

_

_

"Kira struck again L" Watari frowned as he threw the newspaper at the table before L. "While you keep focusing all resources on Light Yagami he struck beneath your nose"

L started at the headline of the paper on the table. 'Kira strikes again leaving calling card while L does nothing'. L's eyes shifted to Watari. "I am very sorry Watari but my top priority now is Light Yagami."

"L you have a responsibility to Japan! You took this case first and you will go through with it then later focus on Light Yagami" Watari glared at L.

"I will not. I am old enough to decide" L replied.

"You should be! But you are setting the wrong priorities L" Watari shook his head.

"Watari have I ever led you wrong?" L asked.

"No but your emotions are clouding your good judgement" Watari's face slowly fell. "I understand that this is the first time you have felt like this L but you have to do what's best for the majority"

"And I always do that Watari! Just once let me be selfish!" L stood up, anger clearly evident in his voice. "if I solve this I- he may- I don't know" L turned his back to Watari.

"L you need to forget about him okay? If you need company you can bring Near out to help you out. You can bring Matt out, anyone. Just don't focus on Light Yagami. He doesn't belong in our lives" Watari placed a hand on L's shoulder.

"He's brilliant Watari you read through his file." L argued as he knocked the hand off his shoulder. "I'll show you Watari."

"Don't" Watari tried again.

"Go and collect the box of letters from Light Yagami. I will solve this mission and recruit Light Yagami" L walked away.

"Light Yagami" Watari growled. He knew L was stubborn and unless he had Light Yagami he doubted L would be the same.

_  
Hours before.

Light panted harshly. He had Mello on ground and had planted a bomb in the building. Too many people had seen his face he couldn't let them live.

He watched the mansion explode. His eyes went to Mello who let out a small groan. "Eh... Fuck!"

"Get up. The police are already on their way" Light kicked Mello in the stomach causing the blue eyes to open and the blonde to hurl. Light frowned, he was angry because he had to kill people who didn't have to die.

"Pretty boy? You saved... Me?" Mello asked.

"Not all of you, they had burnt part of your face pretty badly. For a rookie you didn't squeal on us under such intense torture methods" Light's face turned to one of rage. "But for fucks sake! I had it all planned and I had to kill people who didn't need to die"

"Do you feel bad?" Mello asked as he stood unsteadily.

"Follow close if you get captured again I won't be saving you" Light smirked as he began running towards the street. He and Mello. Took the car 'father' had left for their escape parked four streets away.

Light drove close to an hour before stopping in front of a McDonalds and getting out. They ran towards an alley two streets away. He stopped at the back door of a club. He knocked twice then four times and waited. Mello was just behind him.

"Hay" the door opened to reveal Aiber standing there with a smirk. "A little late are we?"

"Rookie mistake" Light turned to Mello.

"Fuck his face-" Aiber said.

"Needs treatment" Light pushed past Aiber. "I need clothes"

"You can take a position of one of my strippers" Aiber suggested.

"Just heal the kid."

-

_

Light smiled and bowed as the welcomed L's partner into his humble abode. A nice mansion with a state of the art security system.

"Good day, can I offer you some tea? I am certain my chef can whip up a nice breakfast for you" Light smiled as he led Watari to the living room.

"Why so many cameras?" Watari asked.

"Oh that..." Light chuckled. He hated curious and observant people. "Misa was a little Paranoid" he lowered his tone as if sad.

"I am sorry for your loss" Watari felt very uncomfortable. "But I need to go, I came for the box"

"Oh" Light nodded. "It's here" Light stood up and leaned past Watari to get the box beside him. Light used the few seconds he had for close contact to snatch what ever it was in L's partner's pocket and shove it in his. He handed the box to the older man.

"If that is all-" Watari began as he stood.

"Oh are you sure you cannot stay for breakfast?" Light asked.

"Positive" the old man walked ahead of Light. Light took the opportunity to look at what he had snatched. It was a receipt for a cake ordered and due to be collected today from Raisins.

Light 'tripped' and fell forward, Watari caught him easily but lost hold of the box. Light used the opportunity to return the useless piece of paper.

"Be careful" Watari chastised.

"Oh I am sorry, I have been loosing sleep and skipping meals. It is just so hard to know she is gone" Light replied.

The butler a dark haired man Watari was sure he had seen before led him out.

"I wanted to kill him" the dark haired man slipped on his glasses.

"Shut up Mikami" Light's pinched the bridge of his nose. He usually did this when he needed to think.

"Get anything useful?" Mikami asked.

"No" Light sighed.

"Thank God he didn't recognise me, our history is a little too close together. Misa's bounty may interest L more but it will cause a lot of background investigation. That we don't need" Mikami sighed.

"I know! I know! I am not getting any closer to finding or meeting L" Light turned his back to Mikami.

"This mission is getting more interesting like how you saved a rookie" Mikami walked to the closet when the door opened a dead butler fell out with a knife stuck in his back.

"Then perhaps we need something to force action from L like an attempt on my life" Light smirked. "Get rid of that body Mikami"

"Hmm..." Mikami pulled the knife out before looking up to smile at Light "I like that idea Light"

"I am sure you do knowing you have a part to play in it" Light eyed the blood pool on the floor "and fucking clean that up if I get back here and see it there I'll kill you"

"Sure babe" Mikami watched Light roll his eyes then head up stairs.

"Then get out of my house when you are done" Light yelled from upstairs. Mikami silently tucked his knife away. Light paused "oh and Mikami, don't call me babe"

*******************************************

L went through the box through the span of a week analysing for prints and such but got nothing.

"Still nothing?" Watari asked.

"Not necessarily" L snapped. Watari just wanted to rub it in his face that he had found nothing. "The person who sent these must be smart to leave no clue behind"

"Two words L. Rubber gloves" Watari could not help the smile that graced his lips as L's head hit the table "ready to give up and agree that I was right?"

"No. I have a feeling something will happen soon" L turned back to glare at Watari.

"Oh really L? Something to happen soon? I'll play your game L, let's sit and wait. I bet you are wrong" Watari grabbed a seat beside L.

Ten minutes passed slowly and Watari still sat crossed arms on the chair. L sighed. What if Watari was right? What if he was just wasting his ti-

The phone rang.

L picked up the phone.

"L this is N check Sakura TV" the voice said before cutting. L switched to Sakura tv.

Light Yagami was hanging by a rope tied around his wrists. His body dangling over the edge of a sky scraper. He had his mouth stuffed wouldn't speak but he could see.

Kira stood behind Light in a mask and his usual outfit.

"Light Yagami" the voice was edited by the mask. "Prepare to die if you won't join my ranks"

Kira announced crazily by a mega phone as he stayed in the building holding a knife to the rope.

Light shook his head.

"No? Aren't you adorable? You don't want to die" Kira laughed. With a move Kira swiped the blindfold that held the ball in Light's mouth so he could speak.

"Oh God!" Light yelled before he started crying. "You had Misa why me? Why now?"

"Light my darling. She is dead and you are alive for now" Kira chuckled sweetly at Light. "Such a shame, you are quiet a beauty"

"I won't do it! I can't let you kill anymore people!" Light yelled. He bowed his head not watching Kira cut the rope. The screen followed Light's fall and land on a floated stunt bed.

-++++++++++++++-

People swarmed around the body of the young model. He wasn't breathing, it happened so fast and Light was going into cardiac arrest. Watari shut off the television. He could smell a rat but all signs pointed that L was right.

"Okay" Watari sighed. L was right and he was wrong. "If we want Kira we have to help Light"

"If you had listened to me before Light would have probably been fine" L snapped as he hit the box and sent it flying to the floor.

"He's fine L he is just in shock." Watari rolled his eyes.

"Kira wants Light for his brain. If Light takes his side I may have to battle someone like myself" L shut his eyes and left the room. He wasn't sure if he was excited or angry at the thought of him and Light being 'cop' and 'criminal'.

-_*****************_**********

Mikami sighed as he ran to the roof, the police hot on his tail. He ran to the roof and a plane picked him up.

A random bullet got him in his leg but aside from that nothing. He escaped smoothly the driver had evaded other police helicopters.

"Back to HQ?" The pilot asked.

"No we should probably fly around to attract more cops you idiot" Mikami wasn't in the best mood. He had to push Light off a building and then hand Light over into L's arms for a while.

"What's up with you?" The pilot asked.

"Just shut up" Mikami growled. He hated this so much.

"Whatever" the pilot didn't blink as he found himself falling out of the helicopter to his doom.

Mikami knew he'd have to face shit with father but dammit he didn't care.

_

Light woke up in a double bed. The room was plain and under done but beautiful. It was lacking of emotions but not elegant enough to be a hotel room or homely enough to be a home.

"Hello?" Light said loudly. Light sat up on the bed slowly bracing himself for the unknown. "Where am I? Kira please don't kill me! I just can't! Hello?"

"Good day Mr Yagami" from a speaker above the door. What sounded like mechanical voice was emitted.

"Who is it?" Light drew his knees hidden under the comforter to his chest and hugged them. "Misa I guess I will see you soon" he of course knew it was L but according to one too many psychology books he wasn't meant to be able to think logical after a traumatic even occurs

"L, we met before" the voice said Light looked up at the speaker trying his best not to laugh at L's stupidity. The need hung low in his throat. It wasn't anything personal but L's demise would save the life of over 250 children in the orphanage.

"We have? I remember now. Can I go home?" Light asked. He of course anticipated L to say no.

"I am sorry but not at this moment Light. I need us to talk but first some tests just to see how smart you are." L said. It made Light do a mock paranoid freeze.

"No, I am not going to be used by anyone for my brain. I want to go home" Light glared at the speaker.

"I know how you feel. You are frighten-" L was cut off.

"You know? I hung over the side of a 10 story building by a from a rope and dropped down like a sack of potatoes. You have no idea what fear is detective. When your love is killed before you. Do you even understand love?" Light snapped, the emotions were sort of real. Misa had to die for L, he had to return the favour.

"Very well I do not understand the feeling of being close to death. Nor do I understand all that well but I am beginning to" L said.

"Where am I?" Light asked. He stood up from the bed and walked towards one of the three doors in the room. He twisted the knob but it was locked.

"Do you want justice for Misa?" L asked.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Light asked. "You thought I was a joke, no one sees past my 'pretty face'. No one took Misa's death serious until you realised it involved Kira.

"I never thought it was a joke but the point is you will try out to partner up with me to catch Kira" Light stared blankly and walked back to the bed.

"Fine, for Misa." Light whispered.

"No meeting with the outside world either. You work for me in secrecy. Until I trust you there will be surveillance everywhere." L's voice wavered a little.

"Is this house arrest?" Light growled. He had unlocked the irrational anger phase. "Are you some kind of pervert?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++

L stared at Light from the surveillance camera. They were so close, yet too far away. He almost fell out of his chair when Light implied he was a pervert.

He wouldn't deny the sexual gratification he would receive from Light if he decided to change in the bedroom. However he hadn't bugged the bathroom. Though if Watari hadn't stopped him, he would have.

"No Yagami-kun. I don't believe I am, it is merely for security purposes." He watched Light gracefully walk to the bed and have a seat. How he wished it was his laps Light was seating on.

"So I am expected to seat here all day?" Light asked. His face went to a blank expression, he held his hand before his face to stare at it.

"Light-kun..." L couldn't help it, Light looked like a greek god. He took in a shaky breath, it wavered.

"Yagami-san" Light corrected him. He was so cold L's stomach churned "I am not certain about this but aren't you going to ask me any questions?"

"Yagami-kun just had a traumatic day. I am surprised he is thinking clearly enough as it is." L replied.

"Sentiments? Careful L I may start to assume I'm getting special treatment" Light leaned back into the bed causing his shirt to rise to reveal creamy, tan skin.

"Master L!" Watari looked shocked, he had come with a slice of cake for L and found L with a nose bleed. L quickly turned off his mic, Watari pulled free his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to L.

"This hurts" L grumbled as he took the handkerchief. Watari shook his head, he had never seen L like this before.

"Perhaps I could take over surveillance in your stead" Watari hand L the cake.

"No" L frowned.

"It won't due for you to do Kira's job for him and kill yourself through blood loss." Watari tried to reason with L but the detective shook his head.

"I am fine." L directed his attention to the screen where Light was missing.

+++++++++++++++++-++++++++++++++++++

Light glared at the video camera. Was L ignoring him? He grit his teeth, two can play it that way. He growled and walked to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

* * *

Please leave a review.


End file.
